The invention relates generally to the wet processing of photosensitive material, especially photographic reversal material.
More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement for and a method of wet processing exposed photosensitive material. The arrangement contains a plurality of treating tanks, including at least one rinsing tank, and an illuminating unit for subjecting the photosensitive material to an additional exposure. The arrangement is further provided with entry rolls and transporting rolls for conveying the photosensitive material into, through and out of the tanks along a predetermined path. The illuminating unit is located near the path in the vicinity of a rinsing tank or other tank.
Such wet processing arrangements have long been known and commercially used for photographic reversal material. In accordance with the associated developing processes, these arrangements are designed with two rinsing baths downstream of the developing bath. It is necessary for the photographic layer or emulsion to undergo a second exposure in the region of the second rinsing bath. The exposure must be uniform over all of the material and is normally performed with a rod-like lamp which extends over the width of the material. The material is conveyed by the lamp and must be oriented in such a manner that the emulsion faces upward or inward as the material advances through a tank. The second exposure always takes place outside of the rinsing baths, mostly between the first and second rinsing baths. To this end, the sources of illumination must be disposed to the outside of or above the devices which direct the material from one tank to the other. In developing machines for rolls of photographic material, transparent directing devices are then required.
When the tanks are to be cleaned and the racks exchanged, the illuminating unit for the second exposure must be removed. The known arrangements also have the further drawback that protective devices are necessary in order to reliably prevent the scattering of light into the tanks, especially the first rinsing tank.